


Sneaky Rat Bastard

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Sneaky Rat Bastard

Watching Mick pull and stack several books from the shelves on to the table, you crossed your arms in annoyance.

“Why not pull out one at a time? Are you going to remember where those go when it’s time to put them away?”

He looked up at you, a surprised expression on his face. “Of course. I know you like to keep everything organized in here.”

You rolled your eyes. “Then why did I find the book about Celtic Lore beside the book on The Jersey Devil yesterday?” you snapped, stomping out of the room loud enough to ensure every footstep echoed down the hallway.

Since coming to stay at the bunker Mick had made himself at home in the library, which was your favorite room in the house.

As if that wasn’t frustrating enough, last week he ate the last of your favorite ice cream.

Just the memory of the disappointment you felt when you opened the freezer to find it gone was enough to piss you off all over again and when you stepped into your room the sound of your door slamming echoed through the entire bunker.

Sitting across from one another in the war room, Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Dean.

The older Winchester shrugged. “She’ll end up punching him or sleeping with him, either way she’ll get it out of her system.”

The next morning you couldn’t stop yawning while shuffling down the hall to the kitchen still in your PJs. It had been a long night with little sleep thanks to nightmares about hellhounds and you were going to need a cup of coffee before you even showered.

Mick was finishing the last of his coffee, leaning up against the counter. “Morning Y/N.”

You headed right for the cupboard with the coffee mugs. “Did you put my books away correctly?”

You turned in time to see him walk over to the coffee put and pour the remaining brew in his mug, placing the empty pot back on the counter. “Have a nice day,” he said, walking out of the room.

“Sneaky rat bastard!” you yelled, staring at the empty coffee pot.

After brewing a new pot and taking your shower, you stormed into the library. The Winchesters were at their laptops and Mick was standing near a shelf with one of the heavier books in his hand. 

You breezed past Sam and Dean, advancing on Mick until there were only a few inches between you. “You better watch yourself Mick Davies,” you threatened, digging your finger into his chest.

“I didn’t do anything,” he said, frustration clear in his voice. “You are the one who has been treating me like I offend you with my presence.”

“You ate my ice cream!”

“And I apologized when I found out it was yours and offered to go get you more. You are the one who told me stick the ice cream up my arse.”

You could feel your eye twitching in frustration. “We already have a researcher, so stay out of my library. If you want to make yourself useful around here there is a whole garage full of cars that need washed.”

“Is that your problem? You think I’m trying to take over your job?”

Your responding laugh sounded forced even to your own ears. “Just stay out of my way Mick.”

“And if I don’t?” he challenged, dropping the book on the floor and stepping forward so his chest was pressing hard against your finger.

You heard Sam and Dean walking out of the library, but you didn’t dare turn around to see where they were going.

You weren’t going to give Mick the satisfaction of being the one who turned away first. 

“If you don’t you will regret it.”

“You have the sexiest eyes when you are mad, the color deepens and flashes,” Mick said. “Did you know that?”

You faltered. “What….I…shut up! You can’t distract me from this. The library is mine. I don’t care what you do around here, just don’t do it in my space. I don’t like my stuff getting out of order. What if I came in your…”

Mick silenced you by pressing his lips to yours. His mouth was warm and he tasted faintly of coffee. Grabbing a handful of his shirt to push him away, you found yourself tugging him closer until his arms were wrapped around you, his tongue stroking yours.

After a few moments he let you go, taking a step back and smirking. “At least now I know how to silence you,” he said with a smile before picking the book up he had dropped and setting it on the table.

You were still staring at him with wide eyes and your heart pounding as he left the room whistling.

Listening to him walk away, you finally were able to speak. “Hey! Get back here! You can’t just kiss a girl like that and walk away. What was that?”

When he didn’t return you stomped your foot. “Sneaky rat bastard!”

 


End file.
